6teen Jen moving?
by ottawafan93
Summary: Jen is moving but don't know where and only give the gang 1 day notice r&r my story plz
1. Chapter 1

6teen the break up

Chapter 1: why?

Disclaimer: 6teen and the charactors are property of the network teletoon and I do not own any right to the stories or stories line and don't claim any money or intake any thing from this story

Is this the end, all over just like that, it can't be.

Okay lets go back 2 days ago. It was a normal day at the big squeeze when this strange person came by with Jen while the gang was looking at Jen very strangly.

"Who is this dude Jen?" Jude asked

"This guy, ummm. it's... he is. how can I say it, he is my new step dad!!" Jen replied

" Why are you here then?" asked Jonesy

" We are moving tommarrow" Jen said

After that Jen went of crying and the strange guy went after.The gang still in shock after what Jen said they just went off in tears all thinking, why now just when we started to really bond, why Jen it was to early for her to leave and to late to tell her good-bye was this it for Jen.

Later that day when they all got off work, they decided to go and get Jen a good-bye gift and go straight to her house. It was getting late and all the good stores where about to close. Everyone but Jude got a gift so Jude felt so bad that he only got her a card so he went to a deep thought (for once) and thought that he could do somthing else. Jude still in a deep thought on the way to Jen's house when he got to the door he realized what he should do. Then the gang knocked at the door Jen awnsered

"Hi" Said Nikki

"What are you doing her this late?" asked Jen

"Whe came to give you some good-bye gifts.Said Wyatt

"And whe want to say good-bye to you before you leave because we probably won't talk again." said Caitlin in a very high pitch voice

" Where are you moving?and oh ya here is my favorite board just to show I will realy miss you."said Jude

" I don't know where I am moving my new step dad wants to keep it a secret and I probably will see you again."said Jen

sorry about the short chapters but i didn't want it all in just 1 or 2 chapters so please read this and give me a review to tell me what i could do better.-


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: deeprest

Disclaimer: 6teen and the charactors are property of the network teletoon and I do not own any right to the stories or stories line and don't claim any money or intake any thing from this storysame as the last chapter

After there last meeting Caitlin started to cry because that 1 of her best friends was moving and she couldn't see her no more for a long time. The next day the rest of the gang meet at the big squeeze to talk but Nikki and Jude didn't feel like talking because they was to deeprest about Jen moving so for a couple minutes they just sat there rembering all the good times they had with Jen like when she sat on the chocolate bar and looked like she pooped all over herself. Or when she learned how to drive and ruined the mall car and got Jonsey got fired again. Or even when Caitlin got her credit card back and started to hang out with Trisha again and when crazy with her card so they had to get a intervention to stop her horible spending habits.

"Stop your crying Caitlin you are wastingthe moment so just stop!!" said Nikki in a cruel voice

" I can't help it that I am a every emotional girl!" Caitlin replied still weeping

" Like dudes gotta run to go for work and meet Sky."said Jude as he walk away

"I gotta run to guys I start my new job." said Jonsey

"what new job?" Wyatt asked

"At wonder taco they just fired the last person there because he gave the incorrect amount of change by 1$" Jonsey replied

As the day went on the gang started to feel alot worse about Jen moving so they wanted to go back over tho her house before it was to late. At 12:00 thay went on there break and went over but it was aleady to late the moving trucks where there and Jen and her parents was not there.

"Now what looks like we are to late and can't see Jen now more." said Caitlin

Caitlin started to cry again and Nikki had enough of Caitlin's crying so she walked back to work and started to ignore the rest of the gang for the rest of the day. Jude went back to work and lay on the couch and started to chill for a while and refuseing to serve customers until he felt better but that wasn't going to be today so he told Wayne that he was gonna leave early.It seemed that the day was going to be a total disasterfor the gang until Jonsey got promoted from janitor to head chef. Jonsey didn't care much because his old step sister is now moved away and his dad was still hurt after their parents split 2 months ago.

When everyone got off work they decided to meet at the lemon. When they all got there they all where talking about how there day went and other stuff like that but it still didn't cheer none of them up not even Caitlin's new boyfriend Todd or that she got a raise the only thing that could cheer the group up was a movie so they went there to see a flick. It seemed like they was felling better until Jonsey triped up and landed right on someons nachos and got sauce all over his shirt.

"Great just great my new shirt ruined just like that and it cost my $200 thats gonna be all of my next pay if I can keep this job."Jonsey said very angerly

"Can't you get this dry cleaned?" asked Nikki

"Well ya but by the time I get home it will be to late to get this sauce out" Jonsey replied

"Why don't you leave now and get a cab home to make it faster" Caitlin said" And here is $50 to pay for your cab because I know you can't affored it can you?"

sorry about the short chapter again and I am day by day with this story so it will have some short and some long chapters bout still read and review this becasuse i wantto know how to improve on my next stories to come.


End file.
